Recently, information technology products such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablet PCs and notebook PCs, in which ultracompact digital cameras are incorporated, are being actively developed.
A camera module mounted in a small-sized electronic product, such as a smart phone, may be frequently subjected to shocks during use. In addition, the camera module may minutely shake due to the trembling of the user's hand while taking a photograph. Therefore, there is a high necessity for a technology capable of incorporating an optical image stabilizer into the camera module.
In order to further improve such an optical image stabilizer, there is a necessity for structural improvement of a lens moving apparatus by the adjustment of focal length in the optical axis or the provision of an optical image stabilizing function.